


Precursor

by RyanTyler2294



Series: Solar Flare [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Time, Frotting, M/M, N52 universe, READ MY PROFILE BEFORE READING THIS FIC, clark loses his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: The first time he did it, he remembers feeling like his lungs were going to explode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the n52 comics. One of Clark's new powers is that he can expel of the solar energy that he absorbs in one devastating blow. In doing so he loses his powers and slowly regains them over 24 hours.
> 
> Note: Check out my profile description before you read.

The first time he did it, he remembers feeling like his lungs were going to explode. Everything felt compressed, and yet like he was going to burst at the same time. It was exhilarating and terrifying. But he didn’t have much time to think about it, the world was at stake.

His vision turned red and then all he saw was white.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in the Batcave.

“You detonated,” Batman explained to him.

He was tired and disoriented as he tried to sit up. A gloved hand on his chest pushed him back down with surprising ease: Clark had never felt so weak in his life. The only other time that compared was when he was exposed to Kryptonite. Even his hearing was so muffled that he as having trouble hearing anything outside of the cave.

“I wah?” He could barely speak.

Batman then started to break down the science of what happened. He had channeled all the solar energy that he had taken in and let it out all at once. It was a great destructive power that he had no control over. When he was feeling a bit better Batman suggested studying it more closely so he could learn how to control it.

“For now you should get some rest,” Bruce pulled off his cowl. “After a 24 hours, you should regain your powers.”

“Until then I’m like a human?” Clark said in awe as he looked down at his hands. It was now that he realized how much of a chill the cave had. His skin prickled with goose bumps because of the cold.

“I’ll get you some clothes and then I’ll drive you back to Metropolis.”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

Clark wasn’t surprised that everything was a tad too tight on him. It took him longer to get dressed since he was still feeling exhausted. His legs felt like lead as he tried to get up the stairs that led to the clock back into the manor.

“Are you ready to go?” Bruce’s keys jingled in his hand as he adjusted his coat.

“Yeah,” Clark said. He walked across the floor appreciating how he didn’t have to measure each step to make sure he didn’t break it. For once it was quiet: he wasn’t being assaulted by all his senses.

He did miss the power of flight. If he had it, he wouldn’t have to bother Bruce with driving him home. The trip from Gotham to Metropolis was a good few hours, even when traffic was light. But he knew Bruce: if he even suggested using public transportation he would get an earful and _the look_.

He had assumed he would be able to rest on the way there, but he couldn’t even doze. He forgot how reckless of a driver Bruce was. It was during this drive that he remembered that without his powers, he wasn’t super durable. He found himself holding onto his seat at every turn.

“Bruce, you’re not going the speed limit.” Clark tried to keep his voice even. He wasn’t used to this kind of adrenaline rush.

“If I keep this up, I’ll get you home in another forty-five minutes tops.” He turned to face Clark, completely taking his eyes off the road as he spoke. Clark didn’t say anything in response in hopes that Bruce would turn back to the road.

They made it there in a little over a half hour.

“Thanks for the ride,” Clark’s hands were shaking the slightest bit.

Bruce got out of the car as well. He followed Clark to his building and into his apartment. It went without saying that Bruce wasn’t going to leave until he knew Clark was settled in. When he opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by a chill. It was a lot colder in here than he remembers.

“I take it you haven’t been home recently?” Bruce asked taking in his surroundings. The place was messier than the last time he had come over. He knows that Clark has a thing about keeping things just so.

“Jimmy was staying with me for a while. I haven’t gotten a chance to properly clean up after him.” Clark said over his shoulder as he walked into his room. He wanted to change into something that fit him.

Bruce made some sort of a grunt in reply. He poked at the pile of clothes and wrappers with his foot. There was a clear look of suspicion in his eyes.

“It’s almost as bad as Tim’s room,” Bruce finally said from the other room.

Clark snickered as he managed to get out of Bruce’s clothes without popping any of the stitches. He slipped on his t-shirt with the Green Lantern symbol on it, and a pair of shorts. It was so tempting to just flop into bed and sleep this off. Then he remembered that Bruce was still in the other room, and he had to be a good host for a few more minutes.

“Do you want something to eat, or drink?” He asked as he came back into the room.

“I should be asking you that.” Bruce was already rummaging through Clark's cabinets. “Why do you have nothing in here?” The older man was scowling. He had only managed to find a few cans of soup so far.

“I don’t have to eat, so I don’t keep that much in the house,” Clark explained.

“Is that how you afford this place? You cut back on your food bill?”

“I…”

“Go sit down,” Bruce's voice was tinged with annoyance.

“This is my house ya know.”

Bruce gave him _the look_. When he saw Clark wasn’t moving he started to push him into the living room. Clark’s eyes widen in surprise when he started to be forced back. He knew Batman was strong, but he had never been overpowered by him. He was made to walk backward and sit on the couch.

“Where do you keep your blankets?”

“In the lining closet,” Clark pointed to the door in the hallway.

Bruce pulled out the thickest blanket he could find and draped it over Clark.

“It’s winter and you don’t have the heat on.”

“I don’t get cold, normally.”

Bruce’s frown only deepened as he made sure to cover Clark in the blankets from head to toe.

“You can’t stay here if you have no heat,” Bruce said, hands on hips.

“The thermostat is over there,” Clark pointed to the wall. “I just never turn it on.”

Bruce sighed and turned the heat up. There was a low hum from the heater as it came to life. The vents started to let warm air flow into the house.

“I’m going to make you some soup. Stay there.” Bruce went back into the kitchen. He was mumbling something under his breath, and for once, Clark couldn’t hear him.

He let himself relaxed onto the couch. His super senses were stunned right now, but it was nice to not feel every fiber that made up the fabric of his couch. He was able to relish in how soft and smooth the cashmere was. This was nice. He was comfortable wrapped in the blanket: the last bit of heat he had was radiating and being held within it.

He could hear Bruce in the kitchen. The clashing and clanging of pots weren't as loud as he was expecting it to be. It had a nice ring to it. It only stopped once Bruce located the proper sized pot for the soup. There was the smallest click when the stove was turned on. Then it was just a matter of playing the waiting game. Clark let himself relax while he waited for Bruce to finish up. It led to him dozing off for a bit. He wasn’t tired, but he closed his eyes and just let himself be for a few minutes.

“The soup is hot,” Bruce set the bowl and spoon down on the table in front of him.

Clark would object but Bruce was going through all this to make sure he was okay. He sat up and took the blanket off his shoulders so he could eat. He scooped some up on his spoon and blew on it to make sure it was cool. He ate it and his eyes widened.

“This is really good!” Clark said taking another bite. He has never been able to taste like this. He could usually taste every single ingredient individually, but now it was a perfect blend of seasoning and flavor.

Bruce was watching him with an amused smirk on his face. His eyebrow was raised in the most delicate way. Clark only saw anything akin to that look at charity events and parties when Bruce was in full playboy mode. But, this look was more natural and lacked his usual flirtatious flare.

“What?” Clark asked.

“Is it really that good, or were you just that hungry?”

“A mix of both,” Clark had never been hungry before. He got most of his energy from the sun. He didn’t need food to fuel him so eating was a luxury. He only ate when he wanted something sweet.  

“It tastes different,” Clark explained. “It’s more of a blend than just separated flavors.”

“I’ll take your word on that.”

Clark was too busy consuming his soup to think about how to explain to Bruce how it felt to have his senses dulled. His mind could no longer process things as quickly as he was used to. It was refreshing to not constantly be taking in information at an overwhelming rate.

He was able to sit back and relish in the warmth of the soup in his belly. He felt full and lazy as he sank into his couch. Bruce was still next to him pretending to be busy on his phone. Clark knows that Bruce is really just sticking around to make sure that he was okay: even though Clark was only showing one side effect didn't mean that this wouldn’t take a turn for the worst.

“Are you going to be okay by yourself tonight?” Bruce asked as he put his phone away.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your senses are dulled. You can’t use your supervision and hearing to do a perimeter check to make sure nothing is going on.” Bruce reasoned. “You’ve never been without your powers for a long amount of time. If you get scared you don’t have them to reassure you that…”

“You think I’m going to suddenly discover that I have a fear of the dark?” Clark almost chuckled in amusement.

Bruce’s face became stern. He was annoyed that Clark wasn’t taking this seriously.

“You’ve made a lot of powerful enemies as Clark Kent. With your luck, today would be the day when someone finally comes to get their revenge on you.”

Clark sighed. He’d been so excited not having to concentrate on his strength he'd forgotten about the important things. His first story when he got to Metropolis had been to take out Glen, a man who had the city in the palm of his hands. He had gone through months of police harassment. He even bumped into a few of Glen's enforcers before he managed to get enough on the man to take him down.

It was why he didn’t want to join the Daily Planet at first. Glen practically owned the company and them extending an offer to him was to get him to shut up. But once Glen was gone, he figured it would be safe to join. The Daily Planet was still considered to be credible. Once he was there, he found himself being constantly censored. He had to put a lot of the stories that got rejected from print on his blog instead.

Then Morgan Edge had bought the Daily Planet. He made a big show of it. He built a new building and demolished the old one on live television. Lois got promoted to an Executive Producer and Edge brought more of his own guys in. The Planet was becoming a gossip column rather than a place for news.

Edge watched Clark like a hawk. Edge had been Glen’s apprentice, and as such he was weary of Clark and tried to keep him out of the way. He assigned him to the Superman story. Whatever Superman was doing, if his name was involved, Clark was to write of it. Edge kept track of him. He constantly checked his emails and internet history. He wanted to make sure Clark wasn’t looking into anything he shouldn't be.

The moment Clark searched for something other than Superman, Edge came down to talk to him. It only proved Clark’s suspicion. They wanted him gone, and he had just given them an excuse. He left on his own terms. He walked out of the office with his head held high. Cat Grant left with as well. She said she was inspired by Clark’s dramatic exit speech about what news really is. He shouldn’t have been surprised when she came to him less than a month later and wanted to start a blog together.

ClarkCatopolis, their blog, was finally starting to make enough money. Clark no longer had to worry about not making rent. He found it liberating to be able to get back to writing about actual news rather than what sold papers. Edge came to them later and offered to buy their company. Ever since they turned down the offer, Clark had been running into trouble in his day to day life.

It wasn’t as bad as when Glen was after him. He didn’t have police knocking on his door at two and three in the morning because of some “anonymous tip”. But he knows that Edge is dangerous. The moment he mentioned it to Bruce he frowned. Bruce went on to warn him that Edge was in with dangerous people, and to be careful. So it was no wonder that Bruce wasn’t even trying to act like he was going anywhere in the wake of Clark losing his powers.

“Is this your way of telling me that you’re staying the night?” Clark asked and tossed about the blanket until it was covering Bruce as well.

“I’m just asking if you would feel safe by yourself. You don’t even turn on your heat because of your reliance on your powers, I doubt you have any real form of protection either.” Bruce stated it as a matter of fact.

“I have a baseball bat,” Clark smiled sheepishly.

“Right,” Bruce sighed. “Come on. Let’s get you ready for bed. You have to sleep if you’re going to be well rested for tomorrow.” Bruce stood up.

“I like the couch better,” Clark slumped further into it.

“It’s not up for debate.” Bruce took Clark's hand and hefted him to his feet.

The contact was dizzying. He never knew that Bruce’s hands could be so warm and so soft. When he gripped Bruce’s hand he realized, once again, that he didn’t have to monitor his strength. He could just feel him. He didn’t need to hesitate when he pulled Bruce into his arms for a hug. The other man became stiff in the embrace but wrapped his arms around him anyway.

“You alright?” Bruce asked in a low voice. The warmth of his breath fanned over Clark’s neck as he spoke.

“I’m fine,” Clark answered. “Just let me…” He shifted his hold so he could be flush against Bruce. This was good. Without his powers, he could still feel Bruce’s heart pounding in his chest and hear how his breathing became shallow. He couldn’t be sure what the other man was feeling right now. Normally he could use his powers to check the finer details of Bruce’s reaction, but right now he was flying blind.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked. “Am I holding you too tight?”

“I wasn’t expecting it,” Bruce admitted. “You took me off guard.”

“Sorry,” Clark tilted his head to rest their faces cheek to cheek. He couldn’t stop his breath from hitching as he did this. He should be trying to fight down the desires that he felt bubbling up, be he had wanted to do this for so long. And finally, he was able to touch Bruce the way he wanted without having to worry about hurting him.

“You should go to bed.” Bruce interrupted the moment when he pulled back so he could talk.

“Will you come with me?” Clark realized what it must have sounded like. “Cause the couch is uncomfortable so.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Bruce didn’t speak to the blatant contradiction that Clark had just made.

“But you won’t sleep well.” Clark couldn’t admit that he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to cuddle. He’d never had that kind of contact while he was like this. He wanted to be able to embrace someone without worrying about hurting them. And the thought of that person being Bruce made his heart flutter.

“Clark, I’ve slept in worse places,” Bruce gave him a small smirk.

“That doesn’t make it any better. The bed can fit both of us.”

“You’ll be more comfortable by yourself,” Bruce wasn’t giving an inch.

Clark wanted to ask again but he couldn’t be sure if he would be overstepping a boundary or not. In this moment he actually missed his powers. Hearing Bruce’s heart rate and reading the subtle movements of body language was how he knew what Bruce was thinking. He just wanted to know if Bruce really didn’t want to spend this time with him

No, Superman and Batman weren’t dating, but what they had was a bit too intimate to be called friendship. Clark wanted so badly to cross that line, but if he moved too fast Bruce would leave. He’s pretty sure the other man is scared of having a committed relationship. With the kind of lifestyle they had chosen, it didn’t come as much of a surprise. There was constant danger lurking around the corner. It made it hard to protected their identities, the ones they loved, their town, the world, and sometimes the universe. There wasn’t any time for intimacy. It left them in a constant limbo. They have kissed before, held hands, and things of that nature, but nothing more.

And right now Clark craved that security of having another person near him. He needed to be close, pressed flush so he could feel the heat that lurked under Bruce’s skin. That was it, but he couldn’t put it into words. Or at least he didn’t know how to say it in a way that Bruce would listen to him.

“I want you there,” Clark said taking Bruce’s hand in his.

He saw as Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. He was nervous. Clark wasn’t sure what to say to make this better. Maybe he should let it go and walk away: if Bruce didn’t want to then he wasn’t going to force it.

“N-never mind,” Clark found himself stumbling over his words. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned to walk away when there was suddenly a hand on his arm. He has spun around and there was suddenly a pair of lips on his. It was an apologetic kiss, and it wasn’t the first one he received from Bruce. At some point, it had become a habit to kiss and make up.

“I’ll come,” Bruce whispered against his lips.

Bruce leaned forwards and kissed him again. Clark melted into his arms this time and his knees went weak. He hadn’t been expecting this. He hadn’t expected Bruce to kiss him like this. It was overwhelming to feel the passion that Bruce wasn’t able to fully communicate. And he didn’t expect it to be so overwhelming. Bruce’s lips were soft and persistent against his own. This was different than anything they had done before.

He let Bruce guide the kiss. It was lazy and gentle as he took his time. Bruce’s hands were resting on his waist and slowly sliding up his sides, soon tangling in his hair to pull him closer. Clark couldn’t fight back the sounds he was making when Bruce deepened the kiss and sucked on his tongue. As he pulled away he caught Clark’s lower lip with his teeth in a gentle nip.

And just like that, it was over. Bruce was pulling away leaving an arm's-length between them.

“You looked exhausted,” Bruce was casual, like they hadn’t been making out two seconds ago. “Let’s get you into bed.”

Clark sighed, but did so all the same. It felt like they always went one step forwards and two steps back. He huddled under the blankets, pouting as he brooded over the current situation. Bruce had his back to him as he picked something out from Clark’s drawers to wear to bed. He seemed to be at ease.

Maybe it was Clark who was reading too much into everything, expecting too much from Bruce. In retrospect, it made no sense that Bruce would want to be with him outside of convenience. And maybe that was what this is. Nothing intimate, but still a form of emotional stability and support.  Here Bruce could seek companionship and have a place where he felt like he belonged. Clark did pride himself in being able to make Bruce smile more than anyone else.

And wasn’t that enough? Couldn’t that be enough for both of them? The bed shifted under Bruce’s weight as he climbed in next to Clark.

“Go to sleep,” Bruce grumbled as he got comfortable. “Or you’re gonna regret it in the morning.”

Clark blinked, trying to wrap his mind around that concept. He never needed to sleep, so the idea of being tired was foreign to him. He’d been exhausted from a few fights, but it was nothing a little sunlight couldn’t fix. The night was just time for him to be able to decompress from the day and take some time to himself. So it was hard to imagine what it would feel like to actually be tired.

“Just close your eyes and try,” Bruce grumbled as if he could hear what Clark was thinking.

“I am,” Clark sighed. Closing his eyes wasn’t helping. Then again, he thinks he may have been asleep in the Batcave earlier. Didn’t it mess with your sleep pattern if you went to bed too early? He had seen a lot of posts on the internet complaining about it. Maybe he had managed to screw his up and that’s why he couldn’t…

“Relax, and stop thinking about it so hard,” An arm found its way around his waist and pulled him close. Clark looked up at Bruce, pink in the face at the sudden contact. This is what he had wanted, so he should be happy, and at ease. Instead, his heart was racing. And they were pressed chest to chest so he knows Bruce can tell.

“Bruce,” Clark’s voice was just above the whisper. It was so warm in this embrace. It was like having their own private bubble. Just the two of them curled up under the blankets like lovers. But Clark was still a tad fidgety. The bare skin of their legs touched and it was like fire. It made him blush as he started to think about all the different ways they could…

“You okay?” Bruce was looking down at him. He stroked Clark’s hair to sooth him. His fingers running through his curls.

“Yeah, I just…” Clark was trying to find the words to express what he wanted. Instead, he looked away, still blushing, as he lifted the hem of Bruce’s shirt along with his own. He could feel Bruce tense. Then Clark shifted and moved so they were skin to skin. He gasped at the warmth. He felt sparks flying through his body and up his spine. It felt so good to touch like this. And to his own mortification, he moaned.

“Clark?”

“Sorry. I just…It feels different than normal.” Clark tried to explain, how this kind of skin-to-skin contact was different more sensational. This sweet symphony of touch brought him comfort that he never knew. “Without my powers, it’s not the same and my reactions are…”

“You should get some sleep.” Bruce insisted. But he didn’t move away.

“I know,” Clark tried to keep his voice even but he was distracted by how his body was reacting to Bruce’s. Blood was racing through his veins with every fast paced beat of his heart. It warmed him and left him flushed as he felt his cock starting to rise. And while he had his fair share of arousal, it had never been like this. It was pleasurable. It was unlike when he was only aware of the blood in his veins straining and needing the pressure to lessen.

Dear Lord. His breathing was shallow as he tried to weigh the pros and cons of pressing himself flush to Bruce. If Bruce pushed him away, he wasn’t sure if he could take it.

“Clark, are you okay?” Bruce had a tone to his voice, like he already knew the answer, but asked out of obligation. And Clark didn’t doubt that Bruce knew exactly what was going on. A warm, gentle hand was suddenly on Clark’s face stroking his cheek and trying to sooth him.

“I’m just…a little worked up,” He couldn’t bring himself to explain it. He also knew that he didn’t need to. Bruce had already puzzled it out, he could tell from the cautious expression on the other man's face.  

“Clark,” Bruce’s voice came out ragged. “What do you need me to do?”

Clark sucked in his breath that got caught in his throat as he tried to answer. The words, “touch me,” were rasped and shaky. Before Clark had a chance to be ashamed of what he said, Bruce had rolled on top of him. Their bodies pressed together, separated only by a layer of cloth.

He let out a surprised moan that sounded closer to a yelp. Bruce was panting lightly as he tried to shed their clothing, but it was impossible to do so with how close they were. Bruce had to sit up to get his shirt over his head. Clark could only watch in awe from his spot on the bed. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he hesitated. Instead, he arched his back and let his erection press against Bruce with a roll of the hips.

He regretted it the moment he did it. He gasped and his body jerked. He had never had this kind of simulation.

Over the years he had mastered self-control. The release was something that he felt the need for, but learned to ignore. He never touched himself because he was worried about his orgasm. An orgasm meant a single moment of bliss where one wasn’t in control of their body or its reaction. Clark always feared what would happen in those instances: his voice could shake the neighborhood if he wasn’t careful, or his heat vision could activate. He decided not to leave those possibilities to chance.

But now he didn’t have to worry. He could let go and just enjoy this. Enjoy being with Bruce. His hand trailed up Bruce’s stomach and chest with fascination. He was still in amazement with how soft his skin was but yet how firm his sculpted muscles were. He felt solid and real, not delicate and fragile like when Clark had his powers. Clark’s palm brushed over a perked nipple and he felt Bruce shudder.

Clark looked up at him surprised to see Bruce looking back at him with a small smile. The look was somewhere between affection and amusement. It was embarrassing to be given so much direct attention. At the same time, he relished in it and had to fight back the smile that worked its way onto his face.

“It’s alright,” Bruce’s hands covered Clarks and pressed them more firmly to himself. “You don’t have to be afraid of touching me.”

“I know thaaaa,” He was caught off guard when his hands were lower right above the button of Bruce's pants. His heart was racing out of his chest. He was beyond nervous. Yes, he had many fantasies where he got to see Bruce naked, but this…

His eyes were glued to Bruce as he helped ease his pants and boxers down. And oh God, when his cock sprang free Clark’s breath hitched. They were really about to do this, he thought it a haze. Bruce was helping him remove his shirt. The chill of the air met his heated skin. Combine that with the embarrassment of being exposed and the need to use his arms to cover himself grew.

Bruce gave him a small smile when their eyes locked. His hands were in the waistband of Clark’s shorts.  More and more of him was being exposed as his shorts came down.

He had to look away when he was fully exposed. It was embarrassing how self-conscious he was. And knowing that Bruce was looking over him, apprising him only added to it. Yet, knowing that Bruce was looking at him with lust hungered eyes made his cock twitch in excitement.

“Beautiful,” Bruce mumbled almost too low for Clark to hear before he kissed him. At the same time, he was lowering himself to lay atop of him. Their flesh met in all the right places once they were finally flushed against each other.

Clark’s hands were searching for a place to hold onto. He was trying to catch up to what was going on. He was overwhelmed by sensation, and then Bruce started to move against him.

Oh God! He couldn’t speak. His head lolled back and his mouth was open as he tried to breathe properly. Every time they rocked against each other pleasure sparked up his spine. His eyes were blown wide, as his vision whited out over and over again. His body shook and moved to meet the pivoting of Bruce’s hips. He couldn’t stop the pleading noises that were coming from him, he was just glad to see Bruce was the same way. Hearing him moan and groan in his ear helped to encourage him to let go.

His arms came up over his head to grip the pillows. His fingers twisted in the fabric as he tried to grip something, anything to keep him grounded. He’d never felt this good in his life. Sure he didn’t always think he had come close to something like this. He thought the thrill would be something like how he felt when he sparred against Diana. Or like how breathless and excited he was when he first took to the skies and over the clouds.

No, this was different, more intense. A bone-deep pleasure that ran through him when their bodies slid against each other. His mind became clouded and his vision blurred.  There was a tension coursing through his body: from head to toe, every muscle was taut in preparation of his approaching orgasm.

“B-Bruce,” Clark wasn’t able to explain what he was feeling. A heated passion consumed his body when their erections slid against each other, beads of precum leaking from them in mutual excitement help to lubricate their movements. His fingers threaded through Bruce’s hair, pulling him closer.

Bruce was all too glad to meld himself to Clark’s body. He kissed and sucked at Clark’s neck making the younger man tip his head to the side to give Bruce more room to work. A soft “ah” escaped his lips when Bruce started to nibble at his pulse. It made Clark lose his breath and coupled his moans with small gasps.

“It feels good,” Clark moaned. “So good,” It was an out of body experience that was rooted to his core. “You feel…” He wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence. He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and his legs around Bruce’s waist. “So good, Bruce, so good.”

Bruce raised his head enough to kiss Clark gently on the lips, not to silence him, but to sooth him. He was looking down at him with such emotion in his eyes, that Clark wasn’t sure what to make of it. There was such deep affection there as he cupped Clark’s face with both his hands. He kept rolling his hips, but he was becoming more erratic. His moans echoed Clark’s.

Their eyes locked. Clark knew Bruce was trying to say something, wanted him to understand something. Clark could only answer him with one last sweet kiss. He let out a cry when he reached his peak, his body reaching that point of ultimate, raw satisfaction. His thighs trembled and his back arched in response to his orgasm. Liquid electricity coursed through his veins, delighting every inch of his body.  His breath caught in his lungs and he felt compressed yet like he was going to explode. As he came he was no doubt exhilarated yet terrified of this new passion.

Shaky hands were holding onto Bruce like his life depended on being close. So close their heartbeat felt like one. Being able to hold Bruce as the older man thrust a few more times and stiffened as he came on Clark’s belly was soothing. It was soothing to hear Bruce’s loss of breath as he trembled though the last of his orgasm. He left sweet kisses all over Clark's face. 

Bruce had his face buried his Clark’s neck whispering loving words. For once he was actually whispering low enough Clark couldn’t hear him. He managed to catch every other word of what he was saying.

“I’m so…you’re… worried.”

“Huh?” Clark finally managed to find his voice. “What?”

“Are you alright?” Bruce was blushing. What they had just done must be finally starting to settle on him. “That was a lot for your body to…”

“I’m fine Bruce,” Clark tilted his head so he could properly kiss him. “I’m more than fine.” He yawned as his body completely relaxed against the wrinkled sheets. It was the kind of satisfaction that he felt to his core. He was sated with Bruce laying on top of him, naked and more vulnerable than he had ever seen him. And while Clark would love to enjoy this moment, he suddenly felt tired.

His eyes were heavy and his body felt the need to rest for a few hours. His eyes closed for a second and he jerked himself awake. This earned a chuckle from Bruce who kissed him gently on the lips.

“Get some sleep,” Bruce slid off of him but kept an arm around him to keep him close. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Clark didn’t try to fight him. His eyes dropped and before he could get a chance to say goodnight, he was asleep.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of four fics. So yeah, I hope you guys stick around for the ride. This should be fun ^^


End file.
